


Surprise

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Surprise

Your right fist connected with the bag in front of you, sweat dripping down your forehead. Your hair was pulled up in a ponytail, swinging as you moved around the punching bag. Your leggings clung to your thick thighs, the top holding in part of your stomach, and your choice of top tonight was simply your sport’s bra. No one was around to judge the bigger girl for breaking a sweat. This was your happy place. Where you could get all the frustrations out, where you were 100% in charge, and where you didn’t have to try to be miss perfect. Your make up was wiped off after you’d changed into your workout gear, not caring who saw you like this.

Pulling your elbow back to punch the bag again, you were surprised when your elbow came into contact with another body. It was the middle of the damn night! Hardly anyone ever came here, and if they did, they were usually far enough to avoid contact.

You turned, ready to give them a piece of your mind about getting so close, and your jaw dropped. “Sorry!” The tall man said with a cute half smile. Standing in front of you was Jared Padalecki. “Uh, I just wanted to let you know that the beam is cracking, so you might want to move to a different area.” He pointed to where the bag was hanging. “We’ve been doing a lot of repairs, but hadn’t gotten here yet.” He shrugged.

Looking from the area he was pointing back to him, you were confused. “You say that like you’re in charge of that.” You tilted your head.

He grinned. “I do own the place.” He chuckled, holding out his hand. “Jared.”

Instantly, you shook it. “Y/N.” You introduced yourself. “I’ve been coming here a long time. Never saw you around.” You wiped your forehead before leaning down to grab your water bottle.

“Well, I don’t get to come in the middle of the night a lot.” He chuckled, walking with you towards the weights. “Three kids and a full time job, after all.” He smiled with a shrug.

You nodded at that. “Good point. It is the best time to come, though.” You motioned around the pair of you. “No audience.” You shrugged.

He laughed. “I’m used to that by now.”

* * *

Jared had worked out with you for an hour before you were done for the night. Your towel was over your shoulder, your water bottle in hand, and you were standing near the front door. You were both drenched in sweat, but content. “So, it’s been really nice getting to know you.” He said shyly, much different than the confident man who’d been lifting with you.

“It has.” You agreed, nodding. “Wasn’t exactly expecting to spend my time here working out with Sam Winchester.” You teased him.

He blushed, chuckling. “Could I possibly get your number?” He asked. “What?” He asked, looking like a big kid when you looked at him surprised.

“You want my number?” You wanted clarification on that.

“Yeah, I do.” He nodded. “Why? Should I not? I’m sorry, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Oh God, I didn’t mean to–” He worried that’s why you weren’t giving it to him.

You giggled, shaking your head. “No, none of the above.” You told him, thinking it was sweet how he was acting. “I was just surprised, that’s all.” You shrugged. “I’d love to give you my number, actually.” You bit your lip slightly, your heart hammering in your chest as he pulled out his phone to get your number.

As you typed in your information, Jared was grinning. “Why were you surprised?” He asked once you handed it back.

“Guys are usually nice to me, but they usually don’t want my number. Unless they’re chubby chasers, or feeders.” You told him honestly. “It’s refreshing to have that not be the case for once.”

He nodded. “Well, that’s really not the case.” He told you.

* * *

Sitting at work, you were bored out of your mind when your phone went off. Thankful for the distraction, you pulled up the message and blushed when you saw who it was. “Oh, girl, I know that look.” Your coworker teased from her nearby desk.

“Oh, bite me.” You giggled as you typed your reply.

  


* * *

Friday night arrived, and you chose a comfortable, yet flattering, pair of jeans and a t-shirt. After all, he’d already seen you covered in sweat. This was already a huge step up. Hearing a knock at your door, you felt the butterflies in your stomach as you approached. Opening it, you were met with Jared holding a simple arrangement of flowers. “I didn’t know what you’d like.” He said bashfully. “So, I’ll admit…my son picked these out.” He chuckled.

“That’s adorable.” You smiled, taking the flowers and stepping aside to let him in. “He has excellent taste in floral arrangements.” You told him.

He nodded, running his hand through his hair. “He loves to garden with his mom, so I think he has a natural green thumb.”

“I think that means he’s just good at growing them.” You teased as you went to find something to put them in.

“I think so, too, but I don’t think they have a word for ‘good at picking flowers out’.” He laughed. “If there is, I’ve never heard it.”

You pulled out a vase you forgot you had and put some water in the bottom. “Just say he’s got a gift.” You said gently.

* * *

Sipping your beer, you listened to him talk about his three kids, a sparkle in his eyes. “I’m sorry, this probably isn’t first date talk, is it?” He ducked his head adorably. “I’m a bit rusty at this.”

“I really don’t mind.” You assured him. “You have cute kids! I’d brag, too!” You set your beer down.

Jared looked up at you, a thankfulness in his eyes. “That means a lot to me.” He told you.

“I-I’m sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could get a picture?” Came a young boy’s voice. Looking over, you saw a boy who looked to be about 12.

“Of course you can, buddy.” Jared moved to sit at the end of the booth and posed as the young boy’s mom took the picture. “Nice to meet you.” He ruffled the boy’s hair, making him laugh.

His mother looked like she might cry. “Thank you.” She said gratefully.

“It’s nothing. Have a good night.” He waved to them before they walked off.

You leaned on the palm of your chin, eyes on him. “You’re so sweet.” You told him.

* * *

You were looking forward to the weekend at the beach with Jared, Jensen, Danneel, Gen, and all the kids. You’d been with Jared about six months, and they had made you feel more than welcome. It had been a couple years since Gen and Jared had divorced, so it was easier to become friends with her than you had expected.

Everyone else had ushered the kids to the beach while you finished getting ready. You’d been playing with Odette and had gotten distracted. Finally, you were in the cutest little mermaid bikini and walking towards your little group on the beach.

When Jared looked over, you playfully posed before laughing and joining them. “I vote we build sandcastles first!” You told the kids.

* * *

Walking into your new bedroom, you stopped, biting your lip. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.” You blushed, seeing your boyfriend sitting up in bed, bare from the waist up.

“Me, either.” He smirked, eyeing you. “The way my shirt just barely hides you from me.” He licked his lip. “It would be a too baggy dress on anyone else. I love how you fit in that shirt.” He shifted.

You giggled as you pulled the hair tie from your hair and crawled into bed. “I honestly never thought you’d fall in love with me, Jared.” You drew lines on your chest. “So thankful that you did.”

He kissed the top of your head. “I love every inch of you, and I plan to keep on showing you.”


End file.
